Eat-Bulaga!
| starring = Tito Sotto Vic Sotto Joey de Leon Joe Marasigan Zsa-Zsa Padilla Pops Fernandez Vina Morales Kuh Ledesma Ariel Rivera Martin Nievera Gary Valenciano Carlo Marasigan and others | country = Philippines | language = | company = TAPE Inc. | network = | first_aired = July,30,1979 – present | last_aired = present | website = http://www.gmanetwork.com/entertainment/shows/eatbulaga | preceded_by =''GMA Supershow'' (May,7,1978-January,26,1997) SOP'' (February 2, 1997 - February 28, 2010) Party Pilipinas'' (March,28,2010-May,19,2013) Sunday All Stars'' (June,16,2013-August,2,2015) | followed_by =''Sunday-Pinasaya'' (August,9,2015-present) | related =''Wowowin (May,10,2015-present) }}Eat-Bulaga!'' is the-longest-running noon-time variety show in the Philippines produced by Television And Production Exponents Inc. (TAPE) and aired by GMA Network. The show broadcasts from The New TAPE Studios (Eastside Studio) at the GMA Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City Eat-Bulaga! is aired Mondays-Saturdays at 11:00-3:00PM Before GMA-News-Update (PHT).The show is also broadcast worldwide through GMA-Pinoy-TV.The name approximately translates to "Lunchtime Surprise!" The show celebrated its 36th year on Philippine television on July 30, 2015, holding the record of being the longest-running noontime variety program on air in the history of Philippine television. Its first overseas franchise is ''Eat Bulaga! Indonesia, which currently airs on Indonesia's ANTV Network, and premiered on Indonesia's SCTV Network on July,16,2012-present''Eat Bulaga!'' became the first Philippine show to be franchised by another country.On March.28,2016-present,the-program-was extended until 11:00-3:00pm. History The hosts form the letters T and Y to thank the viewers for making them number one in the ratings.Production Specialists, Inc., a company owned by Romy Jalosjos, brought the idea of creating a noontime show for Radio Philippines Network (RPN). Antonio Tuviera, who was working for the company, thought that the comic troika of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, better known as TVJ (who had gained fame through GMA Network's Discorama and as pinch-hitters for Student Canteen, but subsequently left both), would be the perfect hosts for the new program. At a meeting at the InterContinental Manila parking lot, Tuviera made the offer to them; they accepted. De Leon coined the title of the show: Eat represents lunchtime while Bulaga (which means "to surprise") represents their plan to fill the show with big surprises. The title is also a play on two children's games: Eat is the transliteration of It from the game Tag while Bulaga refers to Peek-a-boo!. Because of this, the slogan "Hangga't May Bata, May Eat Bulaga!" ("While There Are Children, There will be Eat Bulaga!") was coined, also by de Leon.Eat...Bulaga! premiered on July 30, 1979. TVJ, along with Chiqui Hollman and Richie Reyes (a.k.a. Richie d' Horsie) were the original hosts. During its first few months on the air, the show was in danger of cancellation. Not only did it face competition against the longest-running noontime show at that time, Student Canteen, it also lacked advertisers. In addition, TVJ did not receive their salaries for six months. Eat...Bulaga! slowly gained top-rating status in 1980 after the introduction of the segment "Mr. Macho." Production Specialists soon handed production to Tuviera's TAPE, Inc. In May 1982, the domestic satellite was launched, allowing Eat...Bulaga! and other RPN programs to be aired nationwide. During the same time, Coney Reyes joined the show while Hollman moved to Student Canteen. In 1987, Aiza Seguerra joined the show after finishing as a runner-up in the "Little Miss Philippines" segment. Its easily recognizable theme song that begins with the famous phrase "Mula Aparri hanggang Jolo" was introduced in 1982. The lyrics of the song was written by Vincent Dy Buncio and Pancho Oppus, while the melody was composed by Vic Sotto and musical arrangement by Homer Flores In February 18, 1989, Eat...Bulaga! moved to ABS-CBN (under a co-production agreement) with other TAPE-produced shows Agila, Coney Reyes on Camera and Okey Ka Fairy Ko! (from Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation) due to problems brought about by the sequestration of RPN.On January 28,1989, the show premiered on its new home, which was staged at the Araneta Coliseum. Reyes left in 1991. She was replaced by swimming champion Christine Jacob (later she moved to Magandang Tanghali Bayan in late 1998). By 1992, Tito Sotto started appearing only on weekends after topping the senatorial elections that May By the 1990s, ABS-CBN wanted to buy the airing rights of Eat...Bulaga! from TAPE Inc. However, Tuviera and Malou Choa-Fagar rejected the deal, leading ABS-CBN had to decided not to renew its contract with TAPE, Inc. and remove Eat...Bulaga! and its sister shows Valiente and Okay Ka, Fairy Ko from its roster (with the exception of Coney Reyes on Camera) and to reformat its Sunday show Sa Linggo nAPO Sila into a week-long show, 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila. Eat...Bulaga! moved to GMA, whose efforts to dethrone it with Lunch Date (replacement of Student Canteen shortly after the 1986 People Power Revolution) and Salo-Salo Together (SST) had failed. The show made its premiere telecast on its new home on January 28, 1995, again at the Araneta Coliseum. Before this, month-long promotions (from December 1994 to January 1995) were made by coming up with the catchy advertisements, 9-2=7, Totoo ang Sie7e ("Nine minus two equals seven, Seven is really true"), alluding to the show's move from Channel 9 (RPN) to Channel 2 (ABS-CBN) to Channel 7 (GMA). It was also a homecoming for TVJ, who previously hosted Discorama and pinch-hit for Student Canteen on GMAbefore leaving the network for Eat...Bulaga!. In 2000, Eat...Bulaga! became the first to give away millions on Philippine television. When Magandang Tanghali Bayan, then the noontime show of ABS-CBN, introduced "Pera o Bayong" to its audience, it became an instant hit, causing MTB to top the ratings of Eat...Bulaga for two years. This forced the Eat...Bulaga! management to give the first millions, through its segments "Meron o Wala" and then "Laban o Bawi" to get the audience interest back.Eat Bulaga! celebrated its 25th year on television on November 19, 2004 at the Expo Amphitheater in Clarkfield, Angeles City, Pampanga, making it the longest-running noontime show in the Philippines. The television special was attended by an estimated at more than 60,000 spectators and enjoyed the highest daytime TV rating in the Philippines.It won the Best Entertainment (One-Off/Annual) Special at the Asian Television Awards in Singapore on December 1, 2005. The event was hailed as the most successful on Philippine television, narrowly matched only by the 1st Starstruck Final Judgement. The presentation, titled Eat Bulaga Silver Special, was broadcast on November 28, 2004. By this time, Eat Bulaga! had modified its title, dropping the three dotsIn 2006, the SexBomb Girls left the show due to a dispute with its producers. The show, in turn, opened auditions for new in-house dancers, under the name 'EB Babes', as a reality competition. The group officially debuted on August of that year. On March 2007, the SexBomb Girls returned as regular cast members. On September 2007, a series of word wars occurred between Joey de Leon and Willie Revillame, the host of Eat Bulaga! ''s rival show ''Wowowee as a result of the Hello Pappy scandal. On March 6, 2009, Francis Magalona, one of the show's long-time co-hosts, succumbed to leukemia. The following day, the show produced a tribute episode in which the whole cast performed his songs dedicated to his memory. During the tribute, it was revealed that Magalona coined the word 'Dabarkads', a popular name to the Eat Bulaga family. In 2009, Eat Bulaga! celebrated its 30th anniversary, dubbed as Tatlong Dekads ng Dabarkads (Three Decades of the Dabarkads). The show focused on honoring and helping remarkable people, including 30 poor, hard-working students and other everyday heroes as a gesture of paying back to the public who supported them. On February 2011, the SexBomb Girls along with the group's choreographer Joy Cancio left once more, this time for ABS-CBN's Happy Yipee Yehey!. On October 6, 2011, Eat Bulaga! launched its coffee table book called Ang Unang Tatlong Dekada (The First Three Decades). It was written by veteran columnist and TV host Butch Francisco and designed by Joey de Leon's son Jako de Leon. Alongside the book, Eat Bulaga! gave away 3000 limited edition CDs of the 2004 Silver Special Anniversary celebration. Additionally, GMA News and Public Affairs produced a documentary titled Kuwentong Dabarkads hosted by Dingdong Dantes.On August 18, 2012, Eat Bulaga! aired a special episode celebrating its 33rd anniversary without commercial breaks, the first time in its history. A soundtrack, Dabarkads D' Album: A Party for everyJUAN, featuring songs popularized by the Eat Bulaga! cast, as well as the theme tunes used by the show, was released in July 2013. Due to public demand, Eat Bulaga! revived its traditional Lenten season drama specials during the 2014 Holy Week after an eight-year lull. Unlike its previous productions, the six heartwarming stories produced each year are inspired by true-to-life stories of former contestants of the popular segment, "Juan for All, All for Juan." Two episodes are shown each day from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday. On July 16, 2012, Indonesia's SCTV Network aired the show's first international franchise, Eat Bulaga! Indonesia. The network, which had considered securing the rights for a local version for the past five years, started formal negotiations with TAPE, Inc. in April 2012, with approval given in June 2012. SCTV Network's Eat Bulaga! Indonesia ended on April 3, 2014. However, the show eventually returned to the airwaves on November 17, 2014 on its new home network, antv, with the new title, The New Eat Bulaga! Indonesia.Voyager Innovations, Inc., a Philippines-based technology company, released the official Android mobile app of the show on January 23, 2015. Eat Bulaga! is the first noontime show to launch their own mobile application that would allow their fans to stay connected with the hosts. The app also contains exclusive videos from the show's thirty-five years on television as well as a mobile version of one of its most memorable game segments, "Pinoy Henyo."On July 16, 2015, Eat Bulaga! introduced noontime's first and only live drama series shot on the streets, dubbed by Joey de Leon as Kalyeserye, after the accidental formation of a new loveteam between co-hosts Alden Richards and Maine "Yaya Dub" Mendoza. The new loveteam, popularly known as AlDub, tripled the show's normal AGB Nielsen Mega Manila and nationwide television ratings, and #AlDub became the top daily trending topic on Twitter in the Philippines and even worldwide. Its August 8, 2015 episode, which was supposed to feature the first meeting of Richards and Mendoza in real life but didn't occur because Mendoza unexpectedly fainted during the episode and had to be taken to the hospital, registered a Mega Manila rating that is above 30%, a television rating that has not been achieved by Eat Bulaga! since its 2004 Silver Anniversary Special. Its August 12, 2015 episode, which showcased a Cinderella-like story and the near-meeting of Richards and Mendoza, posted the show's highest rating of the year, which was an extraordinary accomplishment for a weekday episode. Its September 5 episode, the day when Richards and Mendoza finally saw each other for the first time, registered a rating of 39.5%, beating its previous record and becoming the new highest-rated program for 2015. Due to the AlDub phenomenon, Eat Bulaga! holds 9 out of 10 highest-rated episodes in 2015.On-January,2,2016-present,Vina Morales,Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla were added as the show's main hosts after guesting in December 2015.Sam YG was dropped from the program because of her acting career.Michael V,meanwhile,left the show to focus on his sports career and married life.became-regular-host the following year.After Michael V,left,Carlo Marasigan,and,Joe Marasigan.took his place.In-April,11,2015-present,Alden Richards.joined-the-group.The Wowowin main-hosts.Vina Morales.Ariel Rivera.Martin Nievera.Gary Valenciano.also joined the show.On-January,30,1995-present,the program was extended until 11:00am-3:00pm. Main-Hosts *Tito Sotto(1979–present) *Vic Sotto (1979–present) *Joey de Leon (1979–present) *Joe Marasigan (1995-present) *Pops Fernandez (1995-present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla (1995–present) *Vina Morales(1995-present) *Kuh Ledesma (1995-present) *Ariel Rivera (1995-present) *Martin Nievera(1995-present) *Gary Valenciano (1995-present) *Carlo Marasigan (1995-present) Co-Hosts *Jimmy Santos(1980–present) *Ruby Rodriguez(1990–present) *Allan K.(1995–present) *Jose Manalo (1995–present) *Anjo Yllana(1995–present) *Wally Bayola(2000–present) *Paolo Ballesteros(2000–present) *Pia Guanio(2000–present) *Pauleen Luna(2000–present) *Ryan Agoncillo (2000–present) *Ryzza Mae Dizon (2012–present) *Alden Richards (2015–present) *Jasmine Curtis(2015–present) *Grace Lee (2015-present) *Maine Mendoza (2015–present) *Patricia Tumulak(2015–present) Segments *Bulagaan *Hakot Pa More! *Sugod-Bahay *Kalyeserye *Lola-Playlist *Trumpets-Challenge *Barangay-Bayanihan *Juan-for-All-All-for-Juan *Instajam-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Vina Morales.Kuh Ledesma.Ariel Rivera.Martin Nievera.Gary Valenciano similar to their segment instajam then on Wowowin and Sunday-Pinasaya)